Naruto & The Drow
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Naruto raised by the dark elf ranger Drizzt Do'Urden.  What path will the Ninja-Ranger take?  When Naruto returns to his own dimension trouble follows.  Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto & the Drow**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he his property of Kishimoto even if we wonder if he's been compromised and I certainly don't own Drizzt he belongs to the awesome writer RA Salvatore and TSR. I am not making any money of this and its only for entertainment, don't preach to me about how it is or was or this happened. This is fanfiction. We can change things to do what WE WANT!

Chapter 1

Drizzt Do'Urden pulled his cloak tighter against the biting cold. He'd been here at the outskirts of Ten Towns of Icewind Dale for over a year now.

He'd made some friends, first with a human girl named Cattie-brie and then later with her adoptive dwarf father Bruenor Battlehammer. In fact the pair had just left to return to the dwarven tunnels after offering him shelter for the coming winter.

He would in fact be joining them tomorrow after he secured his cave. It was slowly becoming a home with help from Cattie-brie and Bruenor who would grumble and complain and then show up with supplies saying "Dang blasted orc for brains brought the wrong supplies. I can't take this back so ye might as well use it elf."

Drizzt smiled as he thought of the pair and how they had helped him, Cattie-brie at first a child who saw him for his heart and not the color of his skin or the deeds of his race.

Bruenor at first had put his foot down and forbade his daughter from ever seeing the dark elf again, but Cattie-brie as usual showed her heart and when Drizzt helped kill some of the creatures that roamed the snow covered tundra to save her Bruenor had kept his axe from taking the drows head off. It was a friendship that was built first on respect of skill and then over time their discussions. The one common factor had been Cattie-brie and Drizzt admitted that he had been amazed; by the young girl who showed no fear and had a good judge of character.

He was reaching for his travel pack to make sure it was ready when there was a flash of light in his darkening cave.

Years of experience had him spin about and his hands going for the hilts of his scimitars but staying from drawing them as his lavender eyes took in the appearance of his "guests".

The first was a woman with blood red hair with black tips. Her eyes caught him as they were red making him wonder if she could see in the dark like his kin with their infra-vision. He then noticed she didn't have ears and it took him a moment to spot the two fox ears atop of her head. As he looked closer she had nine fox tails it took him time to spot them as at first they were wrapped around her and the second person.

A young boy, no older than Cattie-brie he had the blondest hair he'd seen yet since he'd come to the surface. He saw even thru the blood and dirt that the young boy had whisker marks on his cheeks.

Judging from the condition of both they were in bad shape. He spotted bruises and cuts on the boys arm that he could see and when the woman's tails moved he saw she was wounded very badly.

He spoke softly so as not to spook them. "Let me help you."

The woman's eyes shot to him and he saw her studying him in a way that reminded him of Guenhwyvar when she first met him all those decades ago in the under dark.

He saw her trying to speak and when she did it was halting. "Safe…Naruto." She gasped out through bloodstained lips and moved her tails to show the boy who Drizzt's eye noted he was skin and bones, malnourished and he felt anger flare deep inside of him at any who would do this to a child.

"Safe…him." the fox woman said again and there was desperation in her eyes. Despite the wrong words the message was clear to the drow.

He caught the boy when she let him go and moved him to his cot then went to grab his medical supplies.

"Thank Mielikki that Bruenor brought me fresh supplies to restock with." He said.

He washed the wounds and used the salve to coat the wounds and wrap them.

He was shocked and appalled at the wounds the boy had not to mention some of the older looking scars.

_(Someone had a serious hate for this child.)_ the ranger thought as he finished and turned to the woman who was slumped against the wall. He had not seen something like this except for his time in his homeland, Menzoberranzan.

"Thank…you." She said in her broken speech.

"The boy is cared for, now allow me to see to your wounds." He said and moved closer.

"Too…late…for me." the woman gave a chuckle. "Will…you…watch…him?" she shook her head as if that wasn't the word she wanted. "Protect…him?" the woman asked.

Drizzt wasn't sure how to respond. The woman showed no fear of him or what his kind could be.

She lashed out and gripped his wrist in her hand tightly and as weak as he thought she was, her grip was like iron when he didn't answer.

"Swear…swear on that." She pointed to the onyx statue that was peeking out of his pouch. "Raise…him." she continued.

"I am an outcast. Surely your own kind…" he started.

Here she laughed and it broke into a wet hacking cough. "They…did…to him. Swear!" He glanced at the boy he had just tended and he knew his own father Zaknafein would do no less. His decision made he looked the fox woman in the eyes and spoke.

"I will raise and teach Naruto?" he looked at the wounded blond boy then at the woman who nodded.

"I will raise and teach Naruto all I know. I will protect him and guide him as if he were my own. This I swear on my dearest friend." He held up the onyx figurine of the panther; who had been his friend since he'd run away from his homeland.

The woman relaxed a bit and she pulled a pouch out from where it had been amidst her tails. "All…" the next several words were lost to him and the woman was breathing heavy.

"Old…man…gave…for him." she handed Drizzt the pouch and he put it aside making a mental note to look later.

"Let…me…see…statue…please." The woman asked as her breathing was getting more and more ragged.

Drizzt pulled the panther statue and held it as she traced her hands over it.

"So…simple…so wondrous." The woman gave a soft smile. Handing back the statue of the panther, she then moved her hands in a series of strange patterns. Drizzt at first thought she using some unknown sign language then a spell of some kind.

"Tell…Naruto…I'm…sorry. Gift…ten…years. Read…scrolls…Old Man…explain." She said and Drizzt watched as she dissolved into a red mist and when it was done there was a statue of a fox with nine tails, it reminded him of some of the iron Bruenor had shown him in the forge, it glowed red. When he reached out to touch it there wasn't any heat.

While looking at the new figurine Drizzt didn't notice the red mist swirl around Naruto's head and slip into his mouth. The strange mark on the boys stomach had broken and faded away under the bandages and wouldn't be discovered until the drow changed the bandages later and he had no idea what it would mean until Naruto read the scrolls to him later.

Drizzt looked at the spot on his floor where the woman had been and the figurine now sat then he looked at the boy. _(Naruto.)_ he thought. He would keep his vow, but he knew he would need help.

Grabbing his gear and after wrapping the new figurine and placing it in his pack along with the pouch, he wrapped Naruto up warmly in thick blankets he stepped out of his cave and into the fading light of day. He had some friends to see and hopefully answers when Naruto awoke.

XX

He awoke feeling surprisingly warm. Opening his blue eyes he saw he was in some sort of building, there was a fire nearby roaring and he noticed the walls, ceiling and floor were made of stone.

"Oh, you're awake!"

He turned and saw a red haired girl his age coming thru the door carrying a tray with rolls of bandages and a bowl he assumed held water.

But he remembered his recent encounters and backed across the bed, falling off and crab walked till his back was against the wall.

"Hey now, ye be openin' yer wounds." The girl said having a strange accent.

She put the tray down near the bed and came towards him, but stopped as she saw the fear in his eyes.

He watched as she backed towards the door and yelled for someone.

It wasn't long before he heard the pounding of boots and his hearing barely picked up a second set of steps and two figures entered the doorway.

One was short wearing a strange hat with a horns, one of them broken. He had a red beard and he had just managed to get his short stocky body in the doorway seconds behind the second figure.

It was the second figure that drew his eyes. He had dark skin, white hair pointy ears and lavender eyes. A slender build, but it was the eyes. They eyes he had seen only a few times in his life. Warmth.

"Naruto." The purple eyed man said. "Can you understand me?"

Naruto blinked unaware that he had been given one of several gifts to help him in his new world. He looked around, his head turning as he surveyed the room

"I didn't know the boy was en elf." The short bearded man said and Naruto flinched.

"Ease my friend."

Purple eyes crouched but still near the bed.

"Naruto, my name is Drizzt. The woman you were with brought you to me."

"Kyu-chan?" Naruto asked looking around for the woman.

"Is that her name?" Drizzt asked. "She didn't tell me before she…"

Naruto closed his eyes to hold back the tears. She told him before what could happen.

"Kyuubi." He said softly.

"Ye done keepin' him on the cold stone floor?" the girl asked in a tone that indicated she thought they were being stupid. "His bandages need ta be changed and ye can talk while doin' it."

The short bearded man looked at her. "Don't be scoldin' me in me own home girl. I not be needin' it from me own daughter!"

Drizzt ignored the two bickering as he had in the past, though amusing, it wasn't his priority right now.

"Kyuubi," he said testing the name, "asked me to watch over you and raise you." He said seeing the blue eyes lock on him. "She gave me these for you." Drizzt reached over and held up the large pouch.

He saw Naruto's eyes lock on the spiral design and his bottom lip trembled. "Jiji." He said as a tear slipped from his eyes and trailed down to the whisker marks on his cheeks.

_(Jiji? Must mean the old man the woman mentioned.)_ the dark el ranger thought. He grabbed the pack and held it before him. "She left this as well." Drizzt said as he pulled out the figurine that now had the coloration of a normal fox.

"Kyu-chan!"

Drizzt watched as Naruto grabbed the figurine and inspected it carefully. A smile was on the boys face as he traced the statue, much like Drizzt did when inspecting Guenhwyver's.

"Don't be telln' me that we'll have a blasted fox ontop of the cat runnin' around."

Drizzt looked at his surely friend and shrugged.

"So she really left me."

Drizzt looked at Naruto. "I am sorry. I don't know what's happened to you, but the condition you both were in…"

Naruto clutched the little statue and pouch to him as he began to speak.

"I was out getting some food…"

**AN: Next time I explain how Kyuubi and Naruto ended up in Faerun (Forgotten Realms). It might be a summary chapter. I managed to eek out a bit for a second chapter so I'm giving this its own story. It will be slow but I wanted to share with everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto & the Drow**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he his property of Kishimoto even if we wonder if he's been compromised and I certainly don't own Drizzt he belongs to the awesome writer RA Salvatore and TSR. I am not making any money of this and its only for entertainment, don't preach to me about how it is or was or this happened. This is fanfiction. We can change things to do what WE WANT!

XX

_I remember those early days with Naruto clearly and I found that I could hate and not feel regret. Naruto had told of how he had been thrown onto the streets when he was two and a half. TWO AND A HALF! I felt my hands tighten around the grips of my scimitars and I knew if I met any of these people they would find out what justice could be like and I always believe when it comes to cruelty and justice going hand in hand no one could match what my people did to one another, much less the other races. It was one of the few times I could recall my life before the surface and feel justified in what my race could do._

_When he spoke of his first year on the streets even gruff Bruenor had a tear in his eye._

_When Naruto told us about his third birthday we were ready to find a mage and speak with these people._

_The smile on Naruto's face as he described his first meeting with Kyuubi or Kyu-chan as he called her I was grateful to hear how the fox woman had defended him and then forced the village leader the Hokage which I later learnt meant Fire Shadow as I learned more of Naruto's village as he worked from the scrolls growing up under my watchful eye._

_Kyuubi had forced Hiruzen Sarutobi to be responsible and tell Naruto of the day she had been sealed inside, about his birth parents and the burden of being a human sacrifice._

_Naruto spoke fondly of the fox woman who gave him a connection to his birth mother and told him stories and would help him learn._

_Naruto's tale of growing up with the Hokage seemed to get better, the attacks stopped and Naruto had gotten a semi-normal life. I couldn't really think of teaching a child how to fight as the second boy of House Do'Urden I had learned first to be everyone's servant and the first ten years of my life I was to only look at the floor. The next part of my life I had fondly spent under the tutelage of the Weapons Master of our house and it wasn't until the end when I learned he was my father._

_I remember Naruto telling me how Hiruzen Sarutobi suddenly fell ill and died within a day of falling sick. It was an old practice I'd seen often in Menzoberranzan. Poisoning one's rival or enemy was a daily practice amongst my people the Drow and as Naruto told me more and more of what a ninja was I thought how similar they were to my people and I was often relieved in those days when I checked on him at night, thanking Kyuubi for brining him to me._

_Naruto told how not even a day had passed after the Hokage's passing, he was out getting food when he found himself surrounded by a mob calling for his death._

_His tone had become flat as he said Kyuubi appeared and fought off ninja and civilians, killing many and finally grabbing him and running._

_They'd managed to get several miles from the village walls when they were surrounded by a group of ninja._

"_Jiji warned me of them while I was growing up. He called them Root and they were the personal army of a council member called Danzo Shimura." He had said in that same flat voice._

_Apparently they had been ordered to capture Naruto and Kyuubi and bring them to Danzo. For what Naruto had been uncertain and I could only guess, but it would not have been good._

_Naruto told how he passed out from his wounds and Kyuubi had kept fighting._

_I remember Cattie-brie moving and engulfing the blond in a hug and I knew right then and there Naruto had a defender that would not abandon him._

_I look back on that moment and I can't think of a time now when the words Naruto and Cattie-brie weren't said in the same sentence when looking for them or the trouble they got into._

_I could almost pity the people who had hurt the blond and those that would try, but then that would be lying and that's something I try not to do. I after all became a father that day long ago and I try to be a good role model. And truthfully Cattie-brie could do a whole lot more than I could. And as I learned to be a father, I had no idea what lay ahead of me, and I was okay with that. – __**Drizzt Do'Urden**_

XX

Chapter 2

A year had passed since Naruto's arrival and Drizzt had to admit that he saw a lot of himself in the whisker marked blond in several ways.

The early weeks with the blond had made Drizzt tell him of his own life growing up and the drow had to admit that the sparkling blue eyes eager to hear him speak was something the drow had experienced only a few times in his life. It made him think of his time with Montolio DeBrouchee or Mooshie, the blind ranger who had taught Drizzt what it meant to be a ranger and the common language of the surface.

So it was that as Drizzt started to teach Naruto just as Montolio had taught him the ways of the ranger and as his father Zaknafein had taught him as well the way of the sword.

Drizzt had smiled as the whisker marked blond took to using two scimitars like him. He had raided Bruenor's armory and Naruto hadn't even given the axes or pole-arms a look. Drizzt had felt his heart clench watching Naruto spin the long swords as an image of his father Zaknafein had interposed itself temporarily over Naruto. But it was when the blond had touched the scimitars the smile on the boys' face he had to wonder if this was how his father had felt watching him.

Now nearly a year later and Drizzt would say that the nine-year-old child was better equipped than most people. Add in the "ninja" training from the scrolls and Drizzt knew that with time Naruto would be even a better fighter than him someday.

XX

Drizzt paused as he looked over the tundra. He was coming back from scouting and the gathering of the barbarian tribes had been a concern. He was anxious to see Naruto again, knowing the blond was safe with Bruenor and his people but having spent a year with the boy the drow had discovered that living with someone was totally different than living alone. He never thought he'd feel that way after Mooshie had died.

He heard muffled laughter and the hood of his cloak hid his smile. He kept climbing the path when he reached out and pulled Naruto from his concealment.

The blond dropped the white and gray cloth that made him blending in with the mountainside and smiled. "DAD!"

That was something that had been new in the past month. The first time it slipped out was during sword practice and had stopped them both in their tracks.

"You're getting better. But laughing gives away your position." Drizzt said as he hugged the nine year old to him.

"Your finally back." Naruto said accepting the hug and giving one of his own.

"Told ye he'd be back."

The adopted father and son looked up the path to see the red head of Cattie-brie peeking over her own cover.

Drizzt smiled. "Does Bruenor know your both out here?" he asked after making sure that both children were dressed for the cold.

"As long as we can see the door." Naruto grumbled. "But I've been further when…"

"When I'm around. It's for your safety that the rules are in place. I know you can handle yourself, but did you think how Bruenor would feel if either of you got hurt?"

Twin guilty looks gave him the answer and he nodded knowing they would be more careful.

"Are ye done running out there?" Cattie-brie asked. Bruenor's adopted human daughter asked.

"I am for now. I need to speak with Bruenor and Regis."

Naruto grinned. He had taken a liking to the halfling when they met a couple of months after his arrival when he'd gone with Bruenor and his father into Ten Towns where they'd met the halfling.

"So how many yeti did ye kill this time?" Cattie-brie asked.

"Enough." Drizzt answered. He looked at Naruto. "How is your training going?"

The answering grin told the drow that their next sparring session would be interesting to say the least.

"I've got a few new tricks." Naruto said proudly. Drizzt had helped him learning to meditate and focus his mind.

Cattie-brie had spent some time with the blond. "Jus' be grateful ye didn't bring down the chamber."

At this Drizzt arched an eyebrow at his adopted son who looked sheepish. "It wasn't that big of a deal." He said as they continued to climb the path. "And Bruenor said the wall needed to come down anyways."

Drizzt shook his head. "I thought we agreed that you'd test any of those jutsu's outside. The scroll you translated warned of backlash of chakra."

Naruto had spent many nights translating the scrolls for Drizzt after he'd spent weeks explaining hand seals. It helped that the scrolls held numerous books and Naruto had used the time as a refresher course, explaining the basics to Drizzt and Cattie-brie on what the Hokage and Kyuubi had shown him growing up.

"'Bout damn time yeh came back." A gruff voice greeted them and all three turned to see Bruenor sitting just inside the entrance.

"I thought you said you could handle them." Drizzt said with a straight face.

"Bah, I can. I don't know if the mountain can." Bruenor said in mock defense of losing track of the two children.

Both nine year olds did the adult thing. They rolled their eyes and stuck out their tongues.

"I need you and Regis to call a council meeting." Drizzt said as the two kids raced ahead into the mines.

"What did ye find?" Bruenor asked.

"Trouble. An army." Drizzt said pulling his hood back and letting his hair free as his lavender eyes scanned the tunnels.

"Of what, yeti?" Bruenor asked with disdain.

"No. The barbarian tribes have gathered together. I'll explain more when we talk to Regis."

Bruenor grunted. "Yeh know what that means, don't you?"

Drizzt grinned in response.

XX

Further in the tunnels a young boy and girl laughed.

"I can't wait." Naruto was saying while the red haired girl walked next to him. She bumped his shoulder with her own. "Ye know that the two of ye are daft right."

Naruto chuckled. "So I take it you won't be watching dad kick my ass then."

Cattie-brie snorted. "At least ye got that part right."

The two friends made their way through numerous tunnels with practiced ease. Cattie-brie noticed how her friend moved more and more like his adoptive father and his footsteps weren't making a sound and she envied him a bit at his stealth.

"So when are we gonna work on that jutsu?" she asked. Naruto had found a very willing study and training partner in the red haired girl. She had taken to the taijutsu training like a dwarf to ale.

While her weapon skills were nowhere near Drizzt or Naruto's, she felt confident in handling a blade a woe be to anyone trying to harm nine-year-old Cattie-brie. It was the jutsu's that she like Naruto had taken to training with chakra and while she was nowhere near the power level of the blond, she had developed a small arsenal of her own.

"So you think the news yer da' has is bad?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged. "He's never one to joke about a bad situation. He looked very concerned when he said he wanted to talk with Regis, so that means talking with the council of Ten Towns."

"Small minded bigots." Cattie-brie muttered."

Naruto nudged her and with a grin the two of them were off, their mischievious laughter echoing off the tunnel walls.

XX

Naruto sat with Cattie-brie looking at the council doors. Drizzt and Bruenor had suggested leaving the pair in the tunnels, but after consideration it would be best (safer) to bring them with.

"Not in the council chambers, those dang fools will…" Bruenor's rant had been cut off as Drizzt had pulled the pair aside and talked with them, getting them to agree to wait here.

"Boring." Naruto muttered as he toed the floor.

Cattie-brie had to agree with her friend and the pair of dwarves as their protectors looked the same.

"Let's go." Naruto said standing and grabbing her hand.

"Yer da' said ta stay here!" Cattie-brie said but physically she didn't protest as her friend led her away from the council chamber.

"I just want to look around." Naruto said and Cattie-brie just knew that they were going to get into some kind of trouble.

Inside the council chamber while Regis used his hypnotic gem to get the more stubborn members of the council to agree to aid in the upcoming invasion Drizzt's keen senses and his developing parent-senses told him that his adopted son was no longer outside the chambers or in the building. He looked from the shadows at Bruenor and the dwarf was in the argument-planning of the upcoming barbarian invasion.

_(I'll have to see for myself. Bruenor is here and Regis is needed.)_ Drizzt slipped from the room and sure enough the spot where they had left Cattie-brie and Naruto was empty and the guard looked bored, and Drizzt from experience knew he'd be no help. _(I should have left Guenhwyvar to watch over them.)_ he thought pulling his hood up tighter and setting off in search of the two children who he knew were capable of taking care of themselves but as he was new to this whole parenting thing he couldn't help but worry and not for the first time wondered how his people could be so cold and uncaring.

**AN: Here's a second attempt in the awesome world that RA Salvatore created what…eighteen years ago…man I'm dating myself. Anyway I managed to get this one so I decided to give it its own section. I'm still chipping away on other stories. So don't expect fast on this as the first chapter took me a long time. Next time is the invasion of the barbarians and we introduce another fan favorite character in the FR-verse. Again this will be slow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto & the Drow**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he his property of Kishimoto even if we wonder if he's been compromised and I certainly don't own Drizzt he belongs to the awesome writer RA Salvatore and TSR. I am not making any money of this and its only for entertainment, don't preach to me about how it is or was or this happened. This is fanfiction. We can change things to do what WE WANT!

Chapter 3

"Where did you find them?" Regis asked coming out looking anxious.

The two children were standing on the halflings front porch with a smirking Drizzt with his arms crossed.

"An' what happened to there clothes?" Bruenor said as he exited the halflings home.

Naruto and Cattie-brie looked at one another, their clothes tattered and in Naruto's case wet.

"Yes, tell Bruenor where the two of you scampered off to." Drizzt said with a nudge to his adopted son. "Tell our good friends what mischief you got into."

Naruto shot his adoptive father a look and got a smile.

Cattie-brie huffed. "We didn't start it."

"Start what?" Bruenor asked as he saw the scuffmarks on the face of his daughter. "Who hit me girl?" Bruenor roared and it took Cattie-brie herself putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him from grabbing his axe.

"Oh I think those responsible have been suitably punished." Drizzt said nearly laughing.

Naruto huffed. "As Cat said, they started it."

"And you finished it, but the in between story should be entertaining." Drizzt said.

"Well boy?" Bruenor prompted.

"We were walking around while you were all in the meeting, we didn't do anything and we saw some of those idiots from Kent harassing some of the Lonelywood fisherman." Naruto said.

"And well we weren't doing more than yell and trade insults for a bit." Cattie-brie interjected into the story.

"Anyways we were cheering as the Lonelywood fishermen seemed to be winning the argument when another boat from Kent showed up."

Cattie-brie scoffed. "They weren't fisherman, they were armed."

"Anyways." Naruto said. "They started to attack the boat and I couldn't let them get away with it."

"Knucklehead here decided to try his water walking skills and made it to the Lonelywood boat."

"Yeah, you should have seen their faces." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Naruto here used one his fire jutsu's, they couldn't put the fire out and the Kent boats went up as if they were soaked in oil." Cattie-brie said pushing her bangs away from her face.

"So the smudges?" Regis prompted.

"Well on of the men from Kent swam to the shore and tried to use Cat as leverage. You should have seen it. I told you taijutsu was useful." Naruto said the last to Bruenor who made a face. "Fancy gyrating around. Nuthin' a good headbutt can't fix."

"Anyway Cat here puts the first one down and I used the others as stepping stones to get back to shore."

"The last one wasn't steady and Naruto fell in. He came up spittin' somethin' fierce." Cattie-brie added and the two stuck their tongues out at the same time at one another.

"The two darlings of Lonelywood forget to mention that once all the men from Kent were on dry land they took part in a battle royal." Drizzt added. "Very impressive you two, not even drawing weapons."

Naruto looked at his adoptive father and saw pride there. Along with a teasing smile in which he knew he wouldn't hear the end of his falling in the water.

"Bah, get 'em inside and cleaned up." Bruenor said.

"I'll make sure there's something to eat." Regis said as Drizzt escorted the pair of children inside. Regis kept things there for them to wear on the off chance they needed to change when they were in town. His idea was "They are children after all."

What Regis didn't tell them was he had things for Drizzt and Bruenor as well, after all best be prepared.

XX

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Ye be goin' back ta the tunnels." Bruenor said as they sat around eating. "An' Rumblebelly be goin' with us."

"Aren't we going to fight?" Naruto asked looking at his father.

"The council is still fighting over defenses. It looks like each town is going to focus on itself."

Naruto looked at his adoptive father pleadingly. "They've been warned. I'll be scouting and you will be with the dwarves in the tunnels."

Naruto huffed. "I can fight."

"Sure yeh can lad." Bruenor agreed. "An' I need ye an' my girl in the tunnels ta make sure those curvey dogs don't get in."

Naruto was going to argue but Cattie-brie put a hand on his shoulder. The pair exchanged a look and let the matter rest.

XX

Later in the tunnels Naruto slipped around a group of dwarves who had been preparing traps and joined Cattie-brie in a side alcove.

"This sucks."

She grunted in agreement. "I can't believe we're hiding in the tunnels."

They saw a group of dwarves finish the tunnel trap and head back towards them.

"Girl, boy get your scrawny asses back here." Gellum called and they had no choice.

"But we can't see anything from back here." Naruto said.

Gellum grunted. "That's the idea. I ain't gonna be the one ta tell the elf an' Bruenor we let ya get squished or stabbed."

The pair shared a look and went to sit, knowing there was no way they were getting thru the battalion of dwarves to the entrance to the tunnel entrance to watch the battle.

"Got any cards?" Naruto asked.

XX

"Ah can't believe they tried ta enter the tunnels." Cattie-brie said as she watched the dwarves working on clearing out the collapsed tunnel.

Naruto was anxious. It was nearly an hour after the barbarians had entered the tunnel and the watchers from other tunnels told them it look like the battle was over and the barbarians were retreating.

"Any word about Bruenor or Drizzt?" Naruto asked. He was worried about the Dark Elf who had become his father.

Cattie-brie grabbed the nearest dwarf and sent him off to find out about their fathers.

"Can we go outside?" Naruto asked.

A couple of dwarves shared looks. "Aye. Gimli and Balin will go with yeh."

The two youngsters rushed to the nearest open tunnel with the dwarf warriors following at a slower pace.

They shot into the sun and both children found their gaze going towards Ten Towns.

Smoke rose from dozens of fires and they could see the dead littering the field.

The cold wind blew and Cattie-brie huddled against Naruto as they watched the path.

The sun had set when Naruto spotted the familiar horned helm. Bruenor was stomping up the path and he was cursing the stupidity of humans.

He spotted the children and his mouth formed a thin line.

"Where's dad?" Naruto asked.

"Spendin' the night at Rumblebelly's. Dang fool blasted elf cracked a few ribs takin' down the chieftain." He saw the concern in the blue eyes. "He's fine. Take more than a tundra yeti humpin' barbarian ta take the elf."

He spotted Balin. "Tomorrow yeh take the wagon, I got somethin' ta pick up."

Cattie-brie hugged her father and noted another dent in his horned helm.

"What did ye find that would require a wagon?" she asked.

Bruenor gave a chuckle. "I might have picked up a stray after the battle."

Cattie-brie folded her arms and gave her father a look.

Naruto wasn't paying attention, his mind was on plans to go with to collect his Dark Elf father.

XX

**AN: Still plugging away. Slow going with numb hands. My laptop doesn't accept voice programs. Found that out recently. Next chapter is going to be mostly flashbacks and time skips.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The years after the Battle of Ten-Towns saw things slowly return to normal. I look on those days with fondness as I took Naruto on a journey, it was two fold in that it kept him out of most of the trouble and it allowed us to work on his skill amidst the wilds.**

**We met up with Bruenor, Catti-Brie and Regis away from the mines and heard about Bruenor's latest project, a young barbarian called Wulfgar. The old dwarf had seen something in the lad and while he worked off his indentured servitude in the mines, I trained my adopted son to keep him out of trouble and away from the young barbarian. Seasons passed quickly and before I knew it the child I had taken in as my own was nearly the same height and build as me. **

**In his youth Naruto emulated me and had carried scimitars like mine. Now he's changed, and after spending time with Bruenor came up with a pair of bladed weapons called tonfa. I am eager to see how he makes them and I am proud he is finding his own way.**

**~ Drizzt Do'Urden**

XX

Nineteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki Do'Urden clung to the wall, cloaked in shadows. He and his father had traveled the frozen planes, the blond learning from his adoptive drow father, returning every so often to meet with their friends. Now Naruto was using his skills to infiltrate the mines he was to sneak up on Bruenor and let him know they were back fully and opening their home once more. Sadly Naruto had gotten distracted as he spotted his friend. He hadn't seen her since last summer and now even covered with soot, her red hair shined in the dim light of the torches.

What prevented him from approaching was she was with a tall muscled youth that Naruto figured was Wulfgar.

He watched the barbarian hammer iron and Cattie-Brie watch the barbarian. They had never met officially face to face, but as he watched the giant blond he didn't like him. He was too arrogant and Naruto did not like the way the barbarian youth kept looking at Cattie-Brie.

Shaking his head he was about to leave when Bruenor himself entered. The dwarf examined the metal. Even from there Naruto could tell it was barely adequate.

While lost in thought he had missed the barbarian say something and Cattie-Brie stormed off and Wulfgar had left as well.

Looking around Naruto noticed Bruenor was alone. With a smile he dropped down behind him and nudged his shoulder.

He laughed as the dwarf gave a yelp.

"Dang blasted brat!" Bruenor roared seeing Naruto grinning. "'tis bad enough when yer father the elf does it, ye don't need to be followin' in his bad habits!"

Still grinning Naruto gave a slight bow of his head. "Dad's coming later, he wanted to check out something he saw on our way back." Naruto told the dwarf who had become an uncle to him.

"Bah. Knowin' yer pa he went ta pick a fight." Bruenor grumbled. "I take it he got my message?"

Naruto nodded. "He wants to meet him and take his measure before he decides." The blond looked at the blade. "Hopefully he does better learning from dad than he is a blacksmith."

Bruenor looked at the crude blade and nodded his head. "The lad isn't a blacksmith to be certain." He looked at Naruto. "An what are ye gonna be doin'?"

The blond shrugged. "I thought I'd go and see Regis. After that who can say. Dad doesn't really want me around your foundling. Something about I might destroy his confidence or him."

Bruenor looked at the blond and chuckled. "Aye. That you would." The two started walking the various tunnels, some of the dwarves working called out their greetings to the blond and their leader.

"How the blades workin' out for yeh?" the dwarf asked.

"Perfect. I nearly beat dad in our last spar." Naruto said with a huge grin, which Bruenor chuckled at. "Keep tellin' yeh, an axe an' shield."

"Sadly Naruto is designed for more flexible weapons." A voice said and Naruto grinned as his father stepped out of the shadows.

"Scat." Drizzt said to his adopted son.

"I'll tell Regis you said hi." Naruto said heading down a tunnel.

"An' tell me girl yer back!" Bruenor yelled after him to which Naruto waved over his shoulder.

XX

(Luskan)

Some time later…

"NA-RU-TO!"

Naruto looked up from his fishing pole to share a grin with the halfling next to him.

"I take it you didn't let Cattie-brie know you were back?" Regis said looking at his partner in fishing.

"She was occupied. Figured I could do it later." Naruto said as he turned to see the red head stomp towards them. Trailing behind her was her escort. After the time she and Naruto had fought with members of Ten Towns, Bruenor had insisted that his only daughter have an escort of at least two dwarves any time she came into Ten Towns.

"You know, I saw Bruenor look like that once." Regis was saying as he leaned back against the tree. "I think it was right before he head butted one of the councilmen who was demanding Bruenor pay taxes for living in the mountain."

Naruto smirked. He was about to say something when a certain redhead reached them.

"Explain." She demanded putting her hands on her hips while behind her the two dwarves skidded to a stop and doubled over gasping for air.

"Shhh." Naruto said. "You'll scare the fish away."

Naruto saw her eyes smolder and knew he was going to pay for putting her off. "Scare the fish! Scare the FISH!" she roared and Naruto had to admit her anger was something to see.

_She is beautiful._ He thought and watched as she picked up his fishing pole, snapped it over her knee and tossed it into the lake. Regis looked like was going to say something, but at a look from the young woman before them he gathered up his pole. "I have some business to take care of. I'll see you later." Naruto shook his head as the halfling scurried away.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Hey Cat, how've you been?"

Cattie-brie glared at her long time friend, and seeing his warm smile couldn't hold onto her anger. She dragged him into a hug.

"I never could stay mad at ye." She said releasing him.

"Well there was that one time…" Naruto began and the red heads glare caused him to laugh.

"It took me a month to get rid of that dye! I nearly asked da to shave me head." The two laughed and sat back against the tree.

"Go on and relax guys." Naruto called to her escort and looked at his friend who he hadn't seen in some time.

Fidgeting under his scrutiny she glared instead getting Naruto to chuckle, which caused her to slug him in the arm.

"Haven't seen ye since before the winter an' all you can do is stare an' laugh." The red head said.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto said. "Its just…"

"So, what did ye and your pa do?" Cattie-brie asked.

"Mostly he took me to Mooshie's Grove and we spent the winter cleaning out a nest of goblins. And he taught me different ways to track." Naruto said. "We met a druid who was passing through. He actually treated dad decently."

Cattie-brie smiled at that. She knew how hard Drizzt tried for acceptance here at Ten Towns and while some tolerated the drow, she knew that Naruto and his adopted father preferred to run the tundra or spend time with the dwarves in the tunnels.

"What about you?" the blond asked.

"Worked on some of the things yeh left me." Cattie-brie said. "An' me an' da went and slew a couple of those tundra yeti that wandered into the area near the other entrance."

"You finally got your dad to let you out of the safety of the tunnels?"

Cattie-brie laughed. "I did say he went with me."

The two friends reconnected and in the distance three pairs of eyes watched and two of them held a hint of happiness.

XX

Naruto stood on the ridge above and watched as his father built up the bonfire that was before the tents. They were waiting for Bruenor and the young barbarian that the dwarf asked his father to train.

He was practicing focusing his chakra as he used it to keep sliver of steel hovering over his palm. He remembered when he first tried it and sent the sliver of metal flying and watched it cut thru his father's mug. For a long time after that he managed to spin it like a compass. Now it was perfectly still on end facing up.

He heard the crunching of snow and spotted the familiar horned helm and behind the dwarf was the mass of muscle that for the past years had been in service to the exiled king.

"This is where the fun begins." Naruto muttered and watched as his father kicked the legs out of Wulfgar. He was too far to hear the words but he knew the mass of blond muscle was going to get trained even if it had to be beaten into his thick skull.

XX

**AN: Found this on my flash drive. Decided to give it out. Those who know health and real life have been brutal. Enjoy and happy holidays.**


End file.
